Leaf Preforming Academy
by JustLovingLife
Summary: Sarkura is one of the few in her school to be accepted to go to Leaf Preforming Academy in Japan. Excpecting it to be like her school in Canada with no friends, and no boyfriends, shes in for a huge surprise when all the boys in her new school like her!
1. Chapter 1

I do not, in any shape way or form, own Naruto or any of the characters that belong to the series

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, students as you know, tomorrow is the big day, the day when a select few of you were chosen to spend a year at the elite Leaf Performing Academy," The principle said," so in preparation for that we will be having the rest of the day off, so wait for your teacher to excuse you, that is all."<p>

Cheering had began as soon as the principle had mentioned having the rest of the day of , and many people sped right out of the class room door not even letting the teacher speak let alone dismiss them. Letting an amused smile cross my face at how much trouble they would get in, I picked up my tattered backpack and stuffed in all of my crap, the hefted it up on to my shoulder. Getting up from my chair I pushed it in and walked slowly to the classroom door, as I reached for the handle I heard someone call my name

"Sakura," My teacher Mr. Nick called out.

"Yes?" I responded, twirling around to smile at him, as he was my favourite teacher.

"Good luck tomorrow, I except to hear about how great you did there and how many friends that you had," he told me with a gentle smile.

He was referring to me going to Leaf Performing academy. I was going there because I was one of the best dancers, that was the reason that students were going there in the first. it was so our schools could show the other school how great us were at singing, dancing etc.

"Yes sir, I will," I told him.

Even though I sure there was no chance in hell that anyone would be interested in being friends with me considering I didn't even have friends here in the first place. Not giving him a chance to say anything more, I faced the door, opened it quickly and walked away. Not having any reason to stop by my locker to get anything, seeing as it had been cleaned out the day before, I headed towards the entrance of the school. Once I got there I saw that it was raining eggs and toast outside. Not exactly a surprise considering that it rained here quite often, but still it wasn't something I enjoyed seeing.

"This is going to be a long walk home" I thought to myself sighing ,"oh well there's nothing I can do about I suppose." I muttered out loud to myself, getting weirded out looks from people around me. Putting in my blue earphones I blasted the song 'That ain't classy' and prepared myself for the long walk home.

* * *

><p>Quickly opening my door once I had gotten home I took of my wet jacket. throw down my backpack and kicked of my shoes. Quickly taking note of how wet my hip length pink hair was and every thing else that was me, I crossed the hall and pulled out a brown towel from the bathroom to dry off with.<p>

"Anybody home?," I called out, wiping my hair to get some part of me at least somewhat dry.

"I'm in the kitchen Hun," I hared my mom shout to me.

Taking the towel and putting it around my neck I walked to the kitchen slowly. When I got there I saw my mom sipping on tea reading a magazine, glancing up she caught sight of my rather bad appearance, and raised a red eyebrow at me but wisely said nothing of it.

"Are you ready for tomorrow, all packed and what not, you have to leave the house at 6 you know that right?" My mom questioned me.

Rolling my eyes I replied, "Yes I'm packed, and yes I know that I have to leave by 6."

"Okay just making sure, you're my baby and you're leaving for a year, its sad," My mom told me her eyes watering playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, i've hared this all a million times," I told my mom grinning slightly," i'm going to go to bed early, i'm really tired, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, have a good sleep Hun" Mom said to me not looking back up from her magazine."

"I will," I promised her making my way up our stairs to my bedroom.

Once I got there, I changed out of my clothes and got on black swat pants with dance in big white letters on the butt and a red tank . I grabbed my pink hair brush and combed it though, because it had become matted when I had dried it off earlier . Once I was happy with its condition, I put down my brush and crossed the room to look at myself in my mirror. Looking back at me was a teenage girl with emerald green eyes, finely arched pink eyebrows, red pouty lips, clear porcelain skin a button nose, long eyelashes and long pink hair. Looking at my self for a while and seeing nothing , I gave up on trying to find what I was looking for and pushed my self back from my mirror. I went towards my twin bed and flopped down on the purple covers and fell asleep. Dreaming of what might come tomorrow.

* * *

><p>There you go the first chapter, please review<p> 


	2. Going to Japan

When I awoke in the morning, I glanced out of my window and saw that it was still dark out, which to me meant that I didn't sleep in. I looked at the clock to see that it was 4:30 which was more then enough time for me to get ready in the morning. Lying in my bed I came to the decision that I should really have a shower, because I didn't bother to have one yesterday so I realy needed one. Sitting up I slid out of my bed and grabbed my phone off the bedside table, then crossed my room and opened a door that led to my bathroom.

Steeping inside I glanced in the mirror that was above my sink and saw that my hair was a mess. Not really put off by that, seeing as it was always a mess in the mornings anyway, I turned the silver knob on my shower to hot. Turning around to face my counter that held all my makeup , brushes, and my Ihome I plugged in my phone and put it on shuffle.

The first song to come on was 'Everybody talks'. Moving slightly I stripped off my clothes and stepped into my shower, sighing as the glorious heat relaxed and unwinded my tense muscles. I picked up my favourite cotton candy smelling shampoo and squeezed out a handful and lathered it into my long pink hair. Once I was done and I was sure that every inch of my hair was covered with shampoo I tipped back my head into the stream of hot water and slowly massaged the suds out of my hair. Picking up the exact same smelling conditioner I squeezed out less then I had when I had used the shampoo and lathered up my hair with it, then rinsed it out. I then reached over to a ledge that I had in corner of shower, I plucked up my 'Sweetie pie' body wash made by 'LUSH' which smelled fantastic by the way. Grabbing a handful of it from the container I smeared it all over my body in till there was none left in my hand, and rinsed it off.

Steeping out of the shower I pulled out a green towel from beneath my sink and dried off my body. Once I deemed my self dry, I opened the door that led to my bedroom and, walked over to my closet adjusting my towel every so often as I want. Once I had made my closet I opened it and gazed at the only outfit that I had left in there seeing as all my other ones had been packed days before. The outfit consisted of a black pair of biker shorts that reached to mid-thigh length, an white tank top and a off the shoulder cotton sweeter to put over top. As for my shoes I was going to wear my knee high black 'high tops'.

After putting on my outfit I went into my bathroom to brush my hair out and do my makeup. Picking up my pink hairbrush I started yanking it through my hair to get out the tangles, wincing slightly at the pain. Once I felt no more tangles in my hair I grabbed hold of all its hip-length glory and put it up into a simple high ponytail, so that the ends of my hair only reached the middle of my back. Happy with my hair I gabbed my volume enhancing mascara and put on a little bit of it, then I reached for my pink lip gloss and put on a coat of that. Looking in my mirror I deemed my self presentable and headed out to my room, before pausing and picking up my makeup, hairbrush, body wash, and shamppo/ conditioner. carrying them all out my bathroom door and into my room I picked up my large graffiti suit case the kind that you would se hockey players use the ones with the shoulder strap, and sipped it open and shoved in all the things in my hand , then glancing around I also grabbed the PJ I wore last night and shoved those in too.

I then hefted my bag up onto my shoulder and quickly speed into the bathroom to pick up my phone and my headphones. Then I walked over to my bedroom door, opened it, walked out and I closed it for the last time for a year to come. I walked down my stairs then lightly jogged over to my red door and set down my bag. I went to the kitchen because I could hear my stomach starting to whine at me that it was hungry. When I got there I opened the fridge door then, causally glanced up at the clock.

"5:50," I thought to myself,"NANI, 5:50, IM GOING TO BE LATE, SHOOT,CRAP,DAMN!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP SARKURA, ITS NOT EVEN LIGHT OUT YET!" I heard my mom shout back at me.

"Sorry, mom," I called up to her," I have to go now, ill phone you when I get settled down in LPA,"

"Hmm, okay bye sweetie have a good time," Mom said back to me still have asleep.

"I will," I promised her, quickly pulling out two packages of chocolate pop tart, one for now and the other one for the plane ride.

Opening the pop tarts I quickly shoved them in and chewed them, having slight difficulty swallowed I took a chug of water from a random water bottle that just happened to be hanging around. Running out of the kitchen I checked my phone and sae that it was 5:58, picked up my bag, opened the door and shot though it.

"Okay my bus leaves to the airport at 6:15, it takes me 30 minutes to walk so i'm going to have to jog," I thought to my self picking up the pace quite a bit in till I was running, I would sprint but its a bit to difficult with my heavy ass nag weighing me down.

As I speed down the street, twisting and turning as corners came I saw people going about there life's, just getting up and taking out the trash. Looking up at the sky I saw that the sunset was just there and boy was it beautiful. I didn't have much to admire it though seeing as my school was in sight. Putting on a burst of speed I crossed the parking lot and ran around the back of the schools to where the buses were. Panting from running so much I let my bag drop from my shoulder and hit the ground a little ways away from my peers that were going to take the trip with me. Slumping down on my suitcase I took in a few deep breaths in an attempt to catch my breath. After doing that I few hundred times, I messed around tightening my ponytail, straitening my cloths in till I found it to annoying to do anymore.

"Sakura," I heard a deep voice call my name, looking towards where I saw my name being called I saw the teacher who had organized the trip Mr. Fin.

"Yes?" I called back to him not bothering to get up just yet.

"You need to sign in over there," Mr. Fin said pointing to, what I assumed was my buss driver holding a white sheet attached to a clip bored," I also should mention to you, that you can take you bag on the bus with you or you can put it ever with the other bags to be stored elsewhere,"

"Oh, okay thinks for telling me," I told Mr. Fin getting up from were I was sitting to head over to the sign up sheet. I picked up my bag and headed towards the driver.

"You're welcome," I heard him say back to me.

Walking slowly past the other students I pondered on wither or not I should take my bag with me or not

"May as well," I thought to myself, before taking the sheet and signing my name on it, then handing it back.

As soon as I did that I heard the bus driver announce for everyone here to get on the bus, and that we were leaving now. Seeing as I was closest to the bus I got on first, I stepped up the stairs and decided that I wanted I seat close to the front. The seat the I choose ended up being the 5 sheet from the front. I sat down next to the window and put my bag on the seat next to me, showing others that it was not somewhere, they could sit down.

"Not that they would want to anyway," I thought to myself bitterly.

Taking my phone out of my pocket I slipped my headphones in and turned on the song 'The man that cant be moved'. I lurched forward as the bus started moving and picking up sped. Turning towards my window I settled in for a 1 hour drive to the airport.

* * *

><p>I along with my other classmates had went though security and boarded the plane. It was a decent sized plane with TVs on the back of the seats and comfortable enough seats. I cant really complain about anything though seeing as I don't have a seat partner sitting with me, and I got the window seat with out any arguments because of that.<p>

It was quite a long plane ride though 12 hours, and getting all our luggage took a while. Not to mention the schools was about 7 hours away, so we were going to stay at a hotel tonight. I was quite surprised to find when we got to the hotel that no one had to share rooms. That's all I really notices because by the time we got there, because of traffic it was already 10 and I was really tired. So I got my key to my room, had a shower took off all my makeup got into my PJ and had a well deserved rest.

* * *

><p>There you have, the second chapter to my story. This story Sakuras a dancer, so can anybody point me towards some good dancing videos so I can watch them and quite possibly put the in the story it would help allot. In the next chapter Sakuras going to meet the boys, who do you want her to meet first?<p>

Please review


	3. Arriving

'BANG BANG BANG'

"Time to get up, we have to leave to get to the school in an hour!" I heard Mr. Fin shout at me through the door.

"I'm up!" I shout back at him tiredly rubbing my eyes, trying to get sleep to leave them.

"Okay, be ready in an hour!"

"Yeah, yeah, I will," I replied to him.

I didn't hear him respond back to me, but I did hear him bang on other peoples doors saying the same thing. Deciding that I may as well get it done with, I dragged off the hotels blankets and stood up. I took as step forward and stubbed my big toe into a dresser beside my bed.

"Ouch!" I cried to myself," that really hurt"

Taking another step forward, but being careful this time not to run into to anything, I walked over to my bag. On top of my bag was an outfit that I had picked out the day before. I had picked out, white low-rise jeggins, a red top that was scrunched up so that it stopped above my belly button and the sleeves stopped at my elbows. I had a white tank-top that goes under my red T-shirt, a black crochet beanie and about 7 rubber band bracelets that had different sayings printed on them that went on my left wrist. On my feet there was tan ugg boats that came up just below my mid-calf.

After I pulled on my whole outfit except the beanie, because I still needed to fix my hair from the tangled mess that it was in today. I grabbed all the things that I was going to need in the bathroom and went into it. I put it all down on the counter and reached for my hair-brush first. I brushed it all out in till there was no more tangles left in it I decided to leave it down today. Then I picked up my mascara and put on a light coating of it, once that was done I used my lip-gloss on put a coat of that on.

I grabbed all the stuff that I used and the PJ I had worn last night and shoved them in my bag. I zipped my bag closed, made sure that I had gotten everything and not left anything behind, I exited the door and headed to the hotel lobby were everyone was supposed to meet.

* * *

><p>When I stepped out of the elevator with two of my classmates, I saw that everyone was there. I put my bag on my shoulder and went to stand beside my other classmates because they were all in a line.<p>

"Okay, we are going to have a row call to make sure everybody's here!" Mr. Fin said to us, "Stacy?"

"Here!"

"Kyra?"

"Here!

"Alice?"

"Here!

'Brent!"

"Here!"

That went on for quite awhile, seeing as my name was basically last on the list, I had to wait for quite a while. That wasn't a good thing, because in the time that he didn't call my name I was obsessing over if anyone would like me, or if someone would like me. No I know you must be thinking 'Sakura why should you care if any one likes, or hates you, there just people and their judgment shouldn't matter to you'. I know that but its hard not to care what people think or even don't think about you. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my teacher call my name.

"Here!" I replied back to him, my eyes snapping over to were he was standing.

"Good everyone's here, okay people the schools a 20 minute drive away from here'" Mr. Fin told us" You might be wondering were you're going to be staying in the duration of your time here, you're going to stay in the dorms that they have available for you guys, and yes you're going to have to share!"

That induced grumbling from almost everyone here including me. I don't want to share a room, expressly with someone from my school. Not to mention if I had to share with someone from the other school that would be even worse!

"Now that you all are aware of that, and were all ready to go grab you stuff and lets load up the bus!" Mr. Fin told us.

Picking up my bag, I put it on my shoulder and walked towards the bus. This time I just happened to be the last one on the bus, but that really didn't bother me much to tell you the truth. I did want a seat close to the front again, but the closet seat available was the 8th seat from the front

"Oh well, it could have been in the back," I thought to myself sitting down in the seat.

I as usual pulled out my phone and played 'MartyParty' by V8 and once again as usual I settled down for the bus drive.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the school I was in awe. It was beautiful, leading up to the front entrance there was a fountain that had big flower designs were the water sprouted out, there was also butterflies that looked like they were flying around the flowers. It was beautiful. The stairs that lead up to the front entrance were made of marble, which I admit was probably the cause of most accidents here on a rainy day. The building it self was marvellous, it sort looked like a castle in its own way. It was made out of red bricks and had towers shooting out from the top. The windows on it were big and there was no smudges or anything like that on them. The grounds around the castle excuse me 'school' were green and lush. There were many cherry blossom tress, that were already bloomed and were the exact shade of my hair, light pink.<p>

Before I could marvel over the school anymore someone, who I assumed to be the principal came down the steps. The women looked to be in her twenties, she had blond hair that was in two pig tails that hung around her waist. She had the most beautiful hazel eyes that I had ever seen. She was wearing blue Capri and a white shirt with a green jacket type thing over to. On her feet were black high heels. On her forehead was something that I found to be quite pretty, it was a tattoo of a purple diamond, I liked it.

"Welcome, to my school I am Principal Tsunade!" The women now identified as principal Tsunade told us "I hope that you stay here will be pleasant, toady seeing as you were coming, we are going to hold an assembly to introduce you, so follow me in to the school, and we shall get started."

She turned around and walked in the door, not wanting to be left behind I quickly picked up my bag and fallowed behind her into the school. The school was just as pretty inside as it was outside. The floor was garnet and the ceiling reached up high. On either side of the hall there were, lockers of different colours there ,green, blue, pink, purple, red and orange it was quite pretty actually. There was classrooms on but I couldn't see into the them.

"What do you think?" I heard someone ask me "Do you like, hate don't really know what to say about it?" The person that had asked me was Tsunade.

"The school?" I asked, she nodded," Its looks, great, I cant really say if it is consider, I haven't got taught here yet or anything."

For a few seconds she just stared at me, then she started laughing.

"Ha-ha, that's good, usually people would start rambling about how nice it looked, and how good the education was rumoured to be here, but not you, you said you didn't know how good it was, you're not a suck up, which is good because I hate suck up" She stopped talking for a few seconds then asked me," what's your name?"

"Sakura, my name is Sakura," I told her with a smile.

"Sakura hmm, it fits," She muttered staring at my hair, "well Sakura I'm sure were going to get along great."

She stopped talking as we reached a big mahogany door, and turned around face the people behind us.

"Alright, people this is how were going to do it, when I open these doors I want you to follow behind me single file, then your going to stand in front of the stage that ill be standing on, when you do that and I get everyone settled down, imp going to read your name off a sheet of paper and when I do I want you to step forward from the line, then imp going to read of what you came here for singing, swimming etc. once I stop talking about you, you better move your ass back into the line so I can carry on, does everyone got that?" Tsunade asked, but without waiting for us to replay she carried on," good then lets move"

She then proceeded to open the doors. When she did there was this sudden wave of noise. The noise was very loud that if you wanted to talk to someone right next to you, you would have to scream. The noise was just the people in the gym talking, but man were they loud. Tsunade ignored it, and walked forward like it was an every day thing and it may have been. As I looked around the room I saw a clock that read 2:00. Not surprised that it was that late I looked around the room and saw two groups that caught my attention.

The first one consisted of a boy with black hair that looked like it was shaped into a ducks ass. He had onyx eyes, and he was wearing black jeans and a blue top that had a red and a red and white fan on the back.

He was glaring at a boy in front of him that had blonde almost yellow spiky hair. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, on his cheeks were three whisker mark like scars. He was also wearing, black pants but he had on an orange shirt.

Next to the one wearing orange there was another boy, he had brown messy hair and on his cheeks there were red upside down triangles. His eyes were a very dark brown, and sitting beside him was a large white dog that had brown spots on him. He was wearing a grey jacket, with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans.

There was a guy asleep next to him (not sure how he did that considering the noise in here) he had brown hair hat was in a ponytail that looked like a pineapple. I couldn't see his eyes, but he way wearing a green shirt and brown pants.

There was another guy in front of the one wearing orange . He had red hair and teal colour eyes. On his forehead was a kanji for love that was blood red. He was wearing a red shirt and he had black pants on. They were all very handsome.

In the second group there was a boy with spiky orange hair, he had these real kickass looking eyes they were a grey color with rings in them. He had allot of piercing he had three on his nose(bridge) and two bellow his lips(snake bites) and don't get me started on his ears. He was wearing a black button shirt and blue jeans.

The guy next to him had red hair, and brown eyes(he kind of looked stoned). He looked like a doll in my opinion. He was wearing a red shirt and black basketball shorts.

There was a guy in front of him that had long blonde hair, some of it was in a ponytail and some wasn't. He had a section of it that covered his left eye which was blue by the way. He had on a black sleeveless shirt and white shorts that we to his knees.

He was glaring at a guy that sorta looked like the one with the duck ass hair. He had long black hair that was tied back in a low ponytail, and crimson eye that I thought were very pretty. He had stress lines under both of his eyes. He was wearing the same t-shirt as the other guy but it was black instead of blue.

He was talking with a guy, that I kid you not had blue skin, his hair was also blue. He had black eyes and was wearing a blue t-shirt, and white jeans.

There was a guy that was bothering the blonde one, he had black spiky hair and an eye patch on one of his eyes, his eye that was uncovered way brown. He was wearing a orange shirt that looked like it had a lollipop on it.

In front of him were two guys auguring one of them had silver hair and pink eyes his hair was slicked back. He was wearing a open white button shirt (you could see his abs) and blue jeans, around his neck was a necklace that looked like some religious symbol.

The guy he was auguring with looked like he had gotten in to an accident because he had allot of stitches all over his body, he had black hair and green eyes, half of his face was covered with a mask. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt but his shirt had money symbols all over it.

* * *

><p>"Attention, attention!" Tsunade said slapping the podium to her left, once everyone was paying attention she carried on," Now as everyone now knows t we are getting exchange students this year, and we are here to welcome them, these fine ladies and gentlemen in front of me are them, now when I introduce them to you I want you to clap politely no, shouting, no stomping, just clapping am I clear?" Tsunade asked them.<p>

There were mummers of agreement coming from all over the room.

"Okay lets get started then!"

Tsunade started to list off the boys and girls names and what they could do. I along with my peers clapped politely. As you guys know my name was at the bottom of the list meaning I had to wait a long time to wait. As I waited I looked around the room and happened to lock eyes with the boy with the whiskers on his cheeks. We stared at each other for a while in till he nudged the duck ass person, beside him. That of course got all their attention so they all looked at me. Not likening it turned my attention to my feet and ignored them.

"Sakura Hurono!" I heard my name being called so I stepped forward, "Sakura is here for dancing!"

The students clapped for me and then I saw the blonde whisper something in the duck ass guys ear and they both turned to stare at me.

"Now that we have introduced everyone, you can head back to your dorms now, "Tsunade said "The people who just got here, go to the office to get your dorm number and key."

As soon as she said that people rushed out of the gym. I turned around for a second to pickup my bag. When I turned around to face the stands I saw that the groups with the dude with the perking was still there. The other group was making their way towards me.

* * *

><p>Okay what did you think? good, bad , terrible tell me in a review.<p> 


	4. Talking

"Oh no, what do I do," I thought to myself panicking," Okay Sakura take a deep breath, its not like their rapists, or anything .Their just a bunch of teenage guys who're just wondering who you are! Wait no that cant be it they already know who I am! um ah oh! They must be introducing themselves yeah that's it, whoa and here I thought they were murders.

They were still walking towards me(I don't know why they were taking so long)their hair blowing in some invisible wind, smirking in a little boyish way(that wasn't cute at all). I took a few deep breaths to make sure that when they talked to me I wouldn't act crazy and scream about rapists. When they finally did get over to me, I opened my mouth and started talking, not waiting for them to say anything first.

"Can I-" I was interrupted before I could finish talking, by the one with the duck ass hair.

"You're Sakura Haruno right?" Before I could even say yes, the bastard carried on speaking," I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the one with blonde hair is Naruto Uzumaki, the one with the dog is Kiba Inuzuka, the sleepy one is Shikamaru Nara and the red head is Garra Sabaku," He said gesturing to the guys around him.

Now normally I would have smiled, happy to be introduced to new people and even make some friends. But you see that basterd duck ass head interrupted me before I could finish what I was saying. I was going to respond like a kindly even though he had interrupted me. But before I could do that he started talking again. The most ridicules thing came out of his mouth.

"We just wanted to inform you, that we already have enough problems at this school with fan girls and we don't need a pink haired little girl, obsessing over us too, because their is absolutely no way in hell that we would even consider dating, let alone looking at you," Sasuke told me smirking, while his groupies nodded to what he was saying.

Threes something you should know. You see I didn't have any friends at my old school but I sure as hell didn't have bullies either. There was a reason for that too. I was I guess you could say too head strong and tough to let myself get bullied. So anytime someone tried to bully me I , I guess you could say exploded. Now I don't mean exploded as 'boom' no I mean that I yelled shouted cursed and sometimes if I was in a really bad mood punched them. So as you can guess I couldn't let that go.

"Excuse me, you ass hat, but who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that!" I spat at them, almost feeling the need to hiss at them like a cat," who would even want to go out with you, you ugly fuckers, I should castrate you, but threes probably nothing there, you must be hallucinating because no one would ever sink as low to date you let alone look at you!" I told them using their own words. Fuming in my mind astounded that they even had the audacity to say that.

"Yeah right, you're probably just pretending not to like as, so that you can make us think that your not a fan girl and last minute you'll start obsessing over us like everyone else." Sasuke told me with a sneer and once again his groupies nodded at what he said like good little dog they where.

Now this time he went to far, I told him that I would not be a fan girl and that I think he's just imagining that every girl like him. I couldn't believe the nerve of this guy! He need s to pull the fifty foot pole out of his ass before he starts choking on it! So I did the only thing that my rage filled mind could think of. I punched him, and boy did I punch him good, I felt the bruise spring up below my fist.

"Cha! What do you think of that Duck Ass!" I shouted over to him, I don't think he heard me though because he smacked his head on the bleachers pretty damn hard. He probably got an concussion from that.

His friends were standing there in shock just looking at me. I not to sure what they were shocked about, me hitting him, or how far he flew or maybe it was because I called him Duck Ass. I got sick of the staring, real quickly though.

"Shouldn't, you, ya know go see if his okay?" I asked them pointing over to Sasuke.

"Yeah we should come on guys!" The brown haired one with the dog said, Kiba was his name? I cant remember.

They quickly ran over to were he was lying holding his head, and surrounded him asking if he was okay. Not really wanting to stick around I turned around and picked up my bag.

"I really should go get my dorm number, so I can get settled in and met my new room mate," I thought to myself heading to the gym doors. but before I could I heard a new voice speaking.

"Hn, foolish little brother, what did you do?" Someone spoke I didn't know who it was so I turned around, it was the one with the long black hair that looked like he was related to Duck Ass. He was a lot hotter version in my opinion though.

"Ha, Pinkie got you good,un," The blonde with long hair said, that now that I see him up close looks allot like a girl.

PINKY, PINKY who the does he think he is! He knows my name and yet he doesn't use it, what an ass!

"HEY, who the do you think you're calling Pinkie you she-male!" I shouted at the blonde, Infuriated, I started walking towards the she-male to give him a piece of my mind.

The blonde who I just called a she-male turned to me with anger on his face. Everyone else laughed though, well most of them laughed. The one with blue skin slapped the she-male on the back causing him to stumble.

"Calm down brat, there's no need to get worked up she's only saying the truth," The one with red hair said to the she-male. Smirking at him.

"Akastuki, what are you doing here anyway?" Shikamaru asked them speaking for the first time. I was slightly surprised to find that I liked his voice

"Yeah, what are you doing here, you're here to pick a fight aren't you!" Kiba shouted at them. Snarling with anger.

"Well you wont win, it this time so you may as well just go, unless you want blood to be shed!" Garra growled at them, glaring. With blood lust in his green eyes.

It was the first time that I had heard any of them speak and I was surprised to find that I liked all of their vocies.

"We are not here for a fight, we are just here to meet the girl that punched Itachi's little brother across the room," Responded the one with all the piercing. He didn't even bother look at them which caused them to get even more angry.

"You wanted to meet me for doing that, there must be another reason," I asked raising an eyebrow, slightly spectacle to the reason.

"You're interesting, just like a doll ," The red head said again, looking at me with half lidded eyes. By the way he looked even more stoned closer up.

"I do have to admit, you have guts to call me a she-male, un" Said the she-male smirking, though I could tell that he was still willing to rip my head off if I said it again.

"I agree the bitch is funny, seriously!" The religious dude shouted, winking at me, I shuffled a bit closer to Naruto. He was creepy.

"Hidan, don't shout in my ear you idiot!" Grumbled the one with stitches, rubbing his ear, scowling at Hidan, while in his other hand clenched a handful of bills.

"Shut-up, you money grubbing basterd at least I ha-"

"That's enough, lets go, we'll be seeing you soon cheery blossom," The pierced one told me, nodding to me and glaring at Hidan, who was cursing at him for interrupting.

They started to walk away, when one of them leaped in front of my vision.

"Tobi, is a good, boy!" Tobi shouted in my ear grabbing me in a tight hug.

"To-T-Tobi, I-I cant b-bre-breath!" I stuttered out, failing and trying to get out of his arms.

Before I could do anything like punch Tobi away from me, big blue arms grabbed me away form him.

"There you go Kitten," The blue man told me, setting me down on the ground.

I fixed my hair because it had been shifted from Tobi hugging me. Then I noticed what he had called me. Before I could yell at him for that, the pireced guy looked at them. I dont know aht the blue dude saw in his gaze but he rolled his eyes and walked over to him with the eyepatch guy.

"Hey," I called out," what's your names?" They all stopped walking and turned around. The one with silver hair started to open his mouth to speak when the oarnge haired guy inrupted him.

The pierced guy spoke," I am Pein, the she-male is Deidre, the one with blue skin is Kisame, the one with black hair is Itachi, The one with the silver hair is Hidan, the one with the stitches is Kakuzu and the one with the eyepatch is Tobi." He siad that all in a emosenless voice," lets go and once again, see you soon cherry blossom.

With that they left. I found it to be a bit odd, but I didn't ponder much on it though. I went to turn to go towards the door like the Akastuki had seconds ago. When I saw that Naruto and the others were still there. Raising an eyebrow at them, I wondered why they were still staring at me.

"You just insulted one of them and got away with no bruises, no ones been able to do that before, believe it!" Naruto shouted, getting louder toward the end, waving his arms in the air, he seemed to forget that he was next to Sasuke so he almost hit him, that got them fighting.

"Hn, he's right," Garra muttered looking at me with weird eyes.

"Troublesome," I heard someone mutter, I thought that it was Shikamaru but I wasn't sure.

I looked over to Naruto and Sasuke, and saw that they wont fighting anymore. Then Sasuke looked at me and opened and closed his mouth a few times looking really awkward.

"Yes is there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked him raising and eyebrow, wondering what other things he was going to say to insult me, getting into my no bullshit stance I crossed my arms and jutted out my.

"Um, UM I just wanted to say that I was sorry, Sorry for what I said to you, I don't know you yet so I shouldn't have said those things," Sasuke said to me, all the time rubbing his head. He looked so, not used to this sorta thing, and what I had gathered from his profile he wasn't. So I decided to give him a break,

Smiling at him I said," Don't worry about it its nothing," I said to him waving my hand in the air like I was trying to get rid of a fly.

"Just like that you'll forgive me just like that," Sasuke asked me staring at me in shock.

"Yeah, no harm no foul," I responded once again smiling at him," I do have to go and get my dorm number, so ill see you later," I told them.

Not waiting for them to respond, I turned around and ran toward the gym doors. Once I got there I had to give them a great shove to open them. I stepped out of them and saw that there was no one in the halls. That didn't really surprise me, considering that most people would be at their dorms by now, or hanging with their friends. I took a deep breath and turned in one direction, headed down the hall that was there, and hoped that I was heading in the right direction.

* * *

><p>It did admittedly take quite a few times to finally pick the right hallway to go down, to get to the office. I wont complain though because it gave me great opportunity to explore. By the time I did get to the office though, I was panting like I had just run a marathon. I am a dancer, and I do have a lot of stamina for running, but damn this is a big school ,I don't know how any one here gets to class on time. It didn't take long to catch my breath, so as soon as I did I entered the office.<p>

The office was big, and bright. It was the size of a big classroom, which I found surprising, because honestly, when are you ever going to need that much space in an office? It was painted a sea blue, it was quite pretty. They had couches in here, not chairs couches. They were black, and went well with the walls. In the four corners of the office they had, what looked like little trees. Their leaves were a nice green colour. There was one window behind the secretary's desk, which was about 10 feet from the door. The window overlooked the front entrance, to the school. The secretary's desk was an oval shape, and was made of mahogany wood. It was neat, with little racks everywhere on it to, put the paper work.

The secretary, herself was beautiful. She had short black hair, and dark round eyes. She was wearing a white dress top and black dress pants, it looked rather nice on her. Pinned to her shirt was a white name tag that read 'Shizune'. Sitting by her feet was a pig.

"That's a little weird," I thought to myself, sweet dropping

"Oh, excuse me can I help you with something?" A voice brought me out of my thought, I focused my vision and found Shizune with a small questioning smile on her face. She was shuffling though papers on her desk, putting them away in the little racks.

"Yeah, I'm here on the exchange program," I told her smiling," my name is Sakura Haruno, and I need my dorm keys and number,"

"Oh yes, right I'll get those for you right away," Shizune told me smile already shuffling though the papers on her desk, " I was wondering when you would get here, all the other exchanges have been here already,"

"I got held up, ya know new school and all, its hard to find your way around," I told her rubbing the back of my head sheepishly when a though occurred to me," oh hey, when are we getting are class schedules?"

She shuffled though her papers for a few seconds before she answered my question.

"Your schedule is waiting for you in your dorm room," She told me reaching into her desk and pulling out a key," which is dorm number 207 its on the second floor, and here's your key for your room,"

The key that she handed me was, old looking and bronze. It was quite heavy actually. I thanked her and went out the door and into the elevator which was right next to it. Just like the school the elevator was nice, it had mirrors for the walls and a marble floor. It was huge too, it could probably fit more then twenty people quite easily. Not wanting to spend to much time in it though, I pressed the button to get to the seconded floor and waited a few seconds, for it to arrive. Once it did I started down the hall to my dorm room.

* * *

><p>My room turned out to be the very last one on the floor, which would suck if there was ever a fire. I opened the door with my key, which I strapped to my bag so I wouldn't lose it and stepped in. The first thing I noticed about my dorm room was the vastness of it. This dorm didn't just have beds in one room. no it was like a apartment in here. There was a living room with a flat screen TV on a black stand. There was two couches and two loveseats, The love seats where red and the couches were white. The first couch leaned on the wall, which was painted a nice grey color. On the left of that couch was a window that showed the back of the school. On the right there was a little table to put drinks on and such. Next to the little table was the other couch. Next to the couch near the window one of the loveseats sat. Next to the couch near the table the other loveseat sat. In front of the couches and in front of the TV which was in front of the couches there was a very nice glass table.<p>

I could see that off from the living room there was a kitchen and a bathroom near that. I wanted to find my room though. Down the hall near the bathroom there was 4 rooms two on each side of the hall. On one door there was a board that said 'Karin's' room. Across from 'Karin's' room there was a door with a blank board on it, so I assumed that it was my room.

Inside the room there was a queen sized bed with black fluffy sheets, the bed had around eight big pillows on it. At the bottom of the bed there was a wooden chest, that had Celtic designs on it, it was beautiful. Behind the bed there was a big window that had blue curtains, The window had a view of a while bunch of cherry tress. To the left of my bed the was a closet, the closet had white doors, and when I opened it I noticed that it was walk in. To the right of my bed was a desk it, was a normal one with nothing that great about it, but I liked it. My room was quite big, it was about the size of a master bedroom. The walls were painted were painted a nice shade of yellow that wasn't to bright or to dull.

I had just started un-packing my clothes when I heard the front door slam shut and someone laughing.

* * *

><p>My longest chapter yet, I'm so proud of it. Tell me what you think though. and please review .<p>

I want to answer Kiria4L question about Sakura's mom. I don't know yet, but I'm thinking of just making her an OC.

I would also like to thank all the people that had reviewed or added my story to the favourite list, or had alerted my story. Thank you.


	5. Dance class

"That must be my roommate," I whispered out loud," I should go introduce myself to her." I said in a normal voice.

I put down the picture that I had been messing with and put it on my desk. The picture was of me and my mom, it was taken after I had danced in a performance. We were both smiling so hard, you would have thought that we, had won the lottery. Smiling at the picture I fixed my cloths a bit because I wanted to make a good first impression, I would be living with her from now on.

I stepped out of my door and closed it behind me. I heard someone moving around in the kitchen, so I headed there. When I got there I saw a girl with red hair, one side of her hair was pin straight and the other looked like a bull dog had chewed on it all night. She had black frame glasses, and red eyes. She was wearing very short shorts that were grey and a low cut blue to that showed her belly button and her cleavage. I was sorta disgusted by her clothes because they were so slutty looking, I'm not trying to be mean or anything but really, its cold out you don't need to show that much of yourself.

She was rummaging around the fridge that I was surprised to find full. She was bent down, and because her shorts, were well short, her butt crack was showing. It was bad, because she was moving her butt back and forth, and it was just there it was gross that shit ain't attractive in the least. I could hear her talking to herself too.

"There's nothing in here to eat!" She said even though the fridge was, in fact stocked with food, " after all I need to keep my, body fit and sexy for Sasuke-kun!" After she said that she squealed and ran her hand down the front of her body. I almost puked because it was so damn gross, I can't believe she did that.

I decided that I should probably introduce myself to her before she did any thing else puke inducing. I steeped out awkwardly, from the doorway of the kitchen and, raised my hand and spoke.

"Hi, are you Karin?" When I spoke it startled her so much that she banged her red head on the fridge, it took all my self control not to laugh. She eased her head out of the fridge quickly, and spun around to look at me. When she did that she gave me a once-over, then crossed her arms and smirked.

"Yeah, I am who wants to know?" She said that in a voice, that gave out the idea that she thought that she was better then me. I didn't like the way she said that, but she was my roommate so I should at least make an effort to get along with her.

"My name is, Sakura Haruno, I'm your new roommate," I told her smiling nicely even though I wanted to rip her head of and shit down her throat.

"You're Sakura Haruno! No way! You're the pink haired bitch that I heard Sasuke-kun, talking about!"

Karin shouted at me sounding extremely shocked, I noticed that her eye was twitching too," What did you do to make Sasuke-kun talk about you, did you blackmail him, you did didn't you, ya little slut!"

"Excuse me!" I cut her off before she could say anything else," For your information I didn't do any thing to your precious Sasuke-kun!" I said the word precious with as much venom as I could," He talked to me and accused me of being a fan girl, like you! I was just trying to be nice to you anyway

seeing as you're my roommate, but we can put that idea down the drain!" I spat that at her outraged, then I glanced at the clock hanging above the fridge and saw the time," I would love to stay here and chat but I have a dance class to attended, have a good night," With that I turned out of the room and headed to my to get dressed.

When I got to my room I striped off my outfit for the day, and took off my uggs. I reached into my bag and pulled on a, green V neck tank top. Grey spandex shorts with strings dangling on the sides of the. I put on blue 'Addis' shoes on my feet. Quickly tying my hair up in a, high ponytail, I grabbed my phone and my headphones, and ran out of my dorm room.

* * *

><p>It was easy to find the dance room, it was the only room in the school with mirrors and bars on the wall. I got there a few minutes early so I decided to, go get a water bottle from the vending machines that were just outside the dance room. I fished a five dollar bill from the back of my phone case, then put it down with the jacket that I had grabbed on my way out of the room. I went out of the door and stopped in my tracks when I saw who was at the vending machine. It was almost all of the Akastuki. Kisame, Hidan, Tobi and Kakuzu were missing.<p>

"Hey," I said walking up to them, waving slightly. They turned to face me almost instantly, and at the same time smirked this creepy little smirk.

"Cherry, nice to see you again," Itachi said," What brings you here?"

"She's here to see me, obviously un," Deidara said wrapping an arm around my shoulder, drawing me to his side. He smirked at the other, I shifted slightly, not liking to be grabbed by someone I barley knew.

"Why would, she be here to see you brat?" Sasori asked him, with amused eyes," you're as interesting as a rock."

"Why yo-"

"Deidara, let her go, can't you see that she's doesn't want to be in your grasp." Pein asked, no stated, reaching out and pulling me away from him. Before Deidara could start yelling at Pein I spoke.

" Thank you Pein and to answer your question, I'm in a dancing class so I thought I better get some water," I said to them putting in the money and punching in the code," which should be starting right about now, so I'll see you guys later."

"Why can't we watch cherry?" I heard Itachi ask behind me, I felt his hand rest on my back. I steeped forward and turn around to face Itachi and to get his hand off my back. When I did that I accidentally ran in to someone, and before I could step forward or apologize to them they wrapped their arms around me.

" Yes why cant we, Cherry," I felt Sasori`s breath against my ear as he talked to me. I was very aware of his body pressed up against mine.

"I didn't say that you, couldn't watch me," I told them steeping out of Sasori hold, "you're just going to have to be quit, if you want to watch."

" I'm sure we can do that, right boys," Pein asked them, and they nodded right back at him.

"Okay then, follow me and wait at the back of the room in till were done okay?" I said to them. They didn't respond verbally, but they nodded their heads and fallowed me back to the room.

When we got to the room, they went to the back just like I told them, and sat on the floor to wait. I put my water bottle down with my other stuff and looked around the room. There were no new faces, there was just the same people in the dance class as there always was. I saw someone in the front of the room stretching and rolled my eyes, didn't she know that stretching before you work out can get you an injury. I was obsessing over the fact that she didn't know that when the dance instructors voice cut through my thoughts.

"Alright class we will be doing the, dance to 'Strange Clouds' on the count of three people!" The instructor shouted to get our attention," 1,2.3'"

* * *

><p>By the end of the class I was exhausted, not only from dancing but also from having caught the Akastuki member looking places that they shouldn't more then once. I had finished my water and through away the bottle in a recycling bin that had been nearby.<p>

" That was quite a dance, un" I heard Deidara say once they had caught up with me, because I had ditched them a few minutes earlier.

"It was, but unfortunately we have to go," Pein said, looking at me," see you soon," with that they were all gone.

* * *

><p>I was too tired to do anything else but shower and change once I got up to my dorm. I fell under my covers, happy to find that my bed was comfortable, and dreaded the long day of unpacking that I had a head of me tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry that this chapter was so short, but its 5 in the morning, its all I got.<p>

I am in need of a Beta reader so if anyone's interested in the job, message me.

Sorry that I didn't add more of the dance class, but I'm still working on piecing together dances to put in this story.

And don't forget to review.


	6. Friends

The sun was shining when I woks up, I guess I had forgotten to close the curtains before I went to sleep. I groaned when the sun light hit my sensitive eyes, they started to water a bit. I ran a hand though my hair in a, half-assed attempt to tame it. I rolled out of my bed and, grinned slightly at what I had to do today. I needed to make my room into me, ya know un pack all my stuff. I beamed at the thought of the Starbucks coffee that was just outside. They have this small town-ish thing on the school grounds for the students, its amazing.

I made my way to the shower because I didn't shower after my dance class yesterday, and honestly I stank and I, washed my hair and made my self smell nice, all that good stuff. I exited the shower and made my way to the bags that I still had to un-pack today. I went through them and picked out what I wanted to wear today, I pulled them out and set them on my bed and grinned in pride at what I had picked out. For my top I had picked out a purple flow top that went to mid thigh, the area near my chest was tight but after that it went down in ruffles. I had picked out lace leggings that were silver and had black flower designs on it, I also had my purple converse to put on.

I went back into my bathroom and ran my brush trough my pink hair, in till there was no more tangles left. I then put my brush down and picked up my mascara to put on my eyelashes, I looked in the mirror and saw my emerald green eyes staring back at me, and smiled at myself. I went out of the bathroom, into my room and grabbed my phone and headphone, I would have grabbed a jacket but it was a nice day out so I didn't bother, I made sure that I had money in the back of my phone case and headed out, to get my delicious coffee.

When I arrived at Starbucks, it was crowded, like people were lining up outside to get a drink. I went inside, thinking that maybe there would be some tables empty, but I was wrong. I looked around hoping to see a familiar face but saw none. Just as I was getting ready to go outside I saw Naruto sitting at a table alone, with a cup of coffee in front of him. He wasn't doing anything, just sitting there, so I headed over to his table.

"Hey Naruto," I called to him as I was approaching his table," Why are you staring at the coffee?" I asked him sitting down across, from him.

"Sakura hey!" Naruto yelled at me with a big grin on his face, his blue eyes lit up in happiness," I don't drink coffee, because I'm already to full of energy as it is, but I love the smell of it in the morning, it wakes me up," Naruto told me scratching his head sheepishly.

What do you so with the coffee?" I ask him confused as to why he would waste, money on coffee that he doesn't even end up drinking.

" I leave it here and my fan girls end up drinking it, weird huh," He told me, grinning, I had a feeling he smiles a lot.

"Yeah that, is weird," I agreed, freaked out at how far they would go, to get something that belonged to the guys they liked.

"Why are you here anyways Sakura?" Naruto asked me with a confused look on his face.

" I was here to get some coffee," I admitted with a sigh of disappointment," but as you can see the lines way to long, so that's not going to happen any time soon."

"Why don't you have mine then, its not like I'm going to drink it or anything!" Naruto said pushing the drink in my direction, with a grin.

"No, no its okay really, I'll just wait," I said putting my hands up backing away from the cup like it was a boom about to detonate.

"No really Sakura-Chan, you can have it, the fan girls will have it if you don't, so its not like it really going towards a good cause if you don't," Naruto argued with me slightly, still pushing it in my direction.

"Okay if your sure," I took the drink, I felt a smile creeping up on face at his kindness, I took a small sip of it and let out a happy sigh as the god like drink slipped down my throat.

I was still sipping it as I heard Naruto's voice, " Hey, Sakura do you want to hang out with me and the guys today?"

"Oh, thank you for the offer," I said surprised at what he had asked me," but I cant unfortunately, I need to un pack all of my stuff toady," I told him, still shocked that he had asked me.

" Damn that sucks!" Naruto said closing his fist slightly,"Hey why don't I help you?"

"Oh, no you don't need to do that, I mean you've already given me your coffee and-" I was cut off

"No don't worry I want to help," Naruto told me his eyes sparkling, and a smile on his face.

"Okay, if you're sure," I said, feeling grateful at his kindness, I gulped down the rest of my drink and, standing up I grabbed hold of his hand," lets go then!"

* * *

><p>Naruto was putting my beans, in my beanbags and I was just finishing putting away all my clothes when I heard a ring tone.<p>

"Is that yours?" I asked knowing that it wasn't mine, my ring tone was completely different from the one that was playing.

"Yeah that mine," Naruto confirmed my guess, fishing around his pocket he pulled out a white I-Phone that had a ramen cover on it, "Hello? I'm at Sakura's," After that I had tuned him out and went back to setting up my room.

I heard Naruto call my name as I pulled out a picture of me and my cousin playing 'Call of Duty: Black Opps.

"Hey, Sakura that was Sasuke and the rest of the gang, when I told them I was over here they wanted to come, and Sasuke hung up before I could ask you." Naruto told me, rubbing the back of his head, looking worried that I would say no and then rage at him.

I saw no problem in them coming over though, I mean the more the merrier right?" Sure Naruto, I don't mind if they come over," I told him smiling, feeling that maybe, just maybe I would have friends here.

* * *

><p>It was almost 20 minutes later that there was a knock on the door. I looked towards Naruto and he got the hint, he jumped up and raced outside my bedroom to get the door. I heard them coming in the door, they were quite loud.<p>

"Hey Sakura!" I heard Kiba shout at me walking towards a purple bean bag, near my bed. He plopped down in and started looking around the room, not being subtle at all.

Sasuke and Garra come in as well, but they just nodded, I guess they are not the talking type. I nodded back at them, and smiled at them something that they hadn't done.

"Sooo, how are you guys today?" I asked them not knowing what else to say. They all looked around them room, not really knowing what to do or were to sit.

"I am good," I heard Garra's voice say, I was surprised to hear him talk really," How are you?" He asked me politely back.

"I'm good thank-you for asking," I beamed at him, happy that he had asked, he looked a bit taken a back by my happiness at just being asked that.

"I'm good too, thanks for asking, "Kiba grumbled at me, looking a put out, I didn't know why though because I had asked him, I clearly said 'How are you guys today' not 'How are you Garra'.

I was about to point that out when someone did it for me," She did ask, Kiba, Garra just responded first," Sasuke hissed at him going to sit down at my desk chair.

"Thank-you Sasuke, you took the words right out of my mouth," I turned towards him smiling, closing my eyes slightly.

"Hn," Was all I got back, from him, he turned his eyes away from mine and fiddled with something on my desk. I was slightly mad when he said that, I mean I was just trying to be polite, the least he could do would be to respond, with proper words.

"Hn, what the hell does that mean Sasuke," I heard Naruto yell at him from my bed, I agreed though what the hell did 'Hn' mean. It just sounded like something cave men would say.

"Hn," Sasuke said again, I pretty sure he did it just to piss him off though. It worked pretty well, Naruto started yelling at him and everything.

I ignored them and turned toward Kiba and Garra, "Do you guys do any sports?" I asked them wanting to know, what kind they had here.

"I play a bit of soccer," Garra said, moving to sit with Kiba on another beanbag chair.

"I play basketball, I'm the best on the team, maybe you should check me out some time," He said winking clearly meaning it in two ways. I ignored what he said though in favour for something that was on my mind.

"Hey Kiba," I asked him looking him in the eyes, "where's the dog that was with you," I asked him that because I wanted to see him, he was so cute even though he was big.

"Akamaru? He's in our dorm, asleep." He told me putting his elebows on his knees and his face in his hands. By them Naruto, and Sasuke had stopped auguring and we're listening to us talk.

"Hey, who's your roommate, anyway?" I heard Naruto asked me, I turned to face him not really wanting to say who it was.

"Her names Karin," I said," She has red hair, red eyes, dresses like a slut," I told wondering if mabey they knew her, not caring that I was being a bit rude.

"We know her!" Naruto said looking shocked," She's obsessed with Sasuke, she's one of the fan girls we told you about,"

"We accused her of being one, we didn't tell her," Garra said to Naruto, who looked uncomfortable being reminded of that fact.

"Yeah I know that," Naruto said turning his head away from Garra.

"You should hear the things that she's done to get Sasuke attention," Kiba said grinning in my direction.

"Don't you dare," Sasuke warned them. glaring at all of them with hard eyes.

"Come on Sasuke, you know there hilarious, and I'm sure Sakura want to hear them," Naruto said, pleading with him.

"Hn," Sasuke said again.

"Yeah alright!" Kiba cheered, raising a fist in the air, grinning," you will never believe what she's done before, one time she,"

* * *

><p>It had been a long day. Naruto and the rest of the guys had left at around 8. There were some unbelievable things that Karin has done. Everyone of them had something to add, and to say, it was so funny. We ended up having pizza for dinner, and pop to drink. Lucky for us Karin didn't come home when the boys were here, or we would have had a problem. We had all exchanged numbers and Sasuke promised to call me tomorrow to wake me up, because I was telling them how I was worried that I would sleep in and miss the first day of school. I smiled slightly thinking of today as I fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>There you go, sorry about the crappy ending. Tell me what you thought of this chapter and remember to review please.<p> 


End file.
